


嫂子

by lvyeliuhua



Category: taejin - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:45:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvyeliuhua/pseuds/lvyeliuhua





	嫂子

哥哥又出差了，只留下了嫂子一个人在家。

金泰亨敲门的时候，能听到门里欢快的脚步声。他兴冲冲地来开门，门一打开看到金泰亨之后，情绪明显低落了下来。

“是泰亨啊……”

金泰亨自顾自地走进去，“不然呢，以为是我哥吗？”

金硕珍和哥哥结婚一年多，大多数时间都是他一个人在家。哥哥每次回家对他更像是一次泄欲，匆匆几天就又出门了。金硕珍只是他的一个玩具，而外面和他一样的玩具不知道还有多少。

金泰亨这段时间进进出出这么多次，他不信哥哥不知道，哥哥只是睁一只眼闭一只眼。弟弟如果喜欢，让他玩玩也不在意。

哥哥给金硕珍一间大房子，金硕珍是他豢养的金丝雀。名贵的衣服给他塞满了整个房间，但金硕珍就喜欢穿着他的粉色卫衣。

他不是金丝雀，他是水蜜桃。

可能是常年不出门，整个人都白乎乎的，脸颊和关节都泛着粉色。他不喜欢穿拖鞋，总喜欢穿着白色的长袜在屋子里走来走去。不喜欢穿长裤，总爱露出一节白嫩的小腿。如果咬一口下去，一定会淌出鲜美的汁水吧。

仆人把饭菜布置好，金泰亨就坐到金硕珍的对面。他吃饭是一副很乖的样子，腮帮子鼓鼓的，两片丰满的唇瓣在咀嚼中碰撞，粉嫩的舌头无意识地伸出来舔一下嘴角。看他吃饭总是比自己吃饭有趣很多。

“他……什么时候回来啊？”

金硕珍突然小声地问他，金泰亨慢条斯理地切着牛排，并不着急回答这个问题，“嫂子想哥哥？”

“不要叫我嫂子，我是男人啊，泰亨。”

金硕珍有些扭捏地扯着桌布，每次金泰亨叫他嫂子，他总觉得不舒服，可心中又有一股奇异而刺激的感觉。

“哥哥的老婆，不就应该叫嫂子吗？”

“可是……”

“好好吃饭吧，嫂子。”

他们兄弟俩总是莫名给人一种压力，金硕珍不敢反抗。当初被带回家本来就是因为怜悯，其实也知道自己只是很多人中的一个。但不跟着走又有什么办法呢，连活下去的机会都没有了。

金硕珍乖乖吃着饭，金泰亨放下餐具撑着下巴看他。金硕珍明显感受到了他的目光，头都不敢抬起来。有时候金泰亨觉得金硕珍的清纯是装的，怎么会有一个人傻乎乎的可爱成这个样子呢。后来想想也无所谓了，管他是装的还是天生的，他喜欢就行了。

“吃完了就来浴室。”

“哦”，金硕珍其实还没吃饱，但还是放下了食物。

“躺到浴缸里去”，金泰亨现在浴缸旁边对他说，金硕珍听话地躺了进去。

“把裤子脱掉，袜子和内裤不要脱，”金硕珍也做了。

金泰亨打开水龙头，往浴缸里放水。

“泰亨，衣服会湿掉的。”

金泰亨按住他的身子，“别动，吃桃子之前要洗干净才行。”

柔嫩的粉色在透亮的水中荡漾，推开一层层波浪。金泰亨把他的两只手举起来固定到头上，金硕珍两只眼睛从粉色的胳膊里透出来，不解地看着他。

“都湿了”

“我知道”

蒸腾的雾气把他的脸熏得通红，金硕珍试着挣扎了一下，金泰亨把他的手握得牢牢的。

“把衣服脱了好不好，不舒服。”

金硕珍经常无意识地撒娇，他可能自己都不知道，软糯糯的声音还有无辜的语气。衣服都被浸湿了，厚重的卫衣紧紧地贴在他身上，胸前只能看到微微凸起的两个小点。金泰亨隔着衣服揉捏他的胸，隔着厚重的衣物只能揪起一点，即使这样金硕珍也被弄得直往后缩。

“脱了吧泰亨，求你了。”

金硕珍的语气也变得湿漉漉的，但金泰亨还是没有答应他。他的手顺着身体往下，摸到他的两腿间，轻轻脱掉了他的内裤，两根纤长的手指滑进他的股间。

金泰亨其实更想把他翻个身过来，后面应该更像桃子。他可以想象嫩白的臀瓣带着粉，戳一下就陷下去的肉。他的手指捅进桃子的小穴里插弄，不一会儿就弄出汁水来，和浴缸里的水混为一体了。

金硕珍被指奸可身体还是羞耻地接受了，他舒服地挺起胸，喉结上下滑动汗水也跟着滑落。金泰亨另一只手放到他前面的阴茎上，跟着后面的动作一起撸动。

前后的刺激让金硕珍不能罢休，没一会儿就喘着射了出来。在温热的水里缓了许久才清醒过来，他已经是浑身湿漉漉的不成样子了，金泰亨还衣冠整整地站在浴缸旁边。

金硕珍的手摸到金泰亨的裤子前，却被他抓住了。

“怎么？还不够吗？”

“你……不要吗？”

金泰亨捉住他的手蹲下来和他对视，“嫂子原来这么饥渴吗？可是我只是想吃桃子，刚才已经吃完了，现在不想吃嫂子了。”


End file.
